The Art of Love, Both Confusing and Simple
by Pink and Black
Summary: Kara has a secret that few people know about. As she returns for her final year of Hogwrts that secret is confirmed as she learns the way of Love, an art both confusing and simple. SSKS Kara Simmons Please read and review, or as we authors say it, R&R!
1. Everybody's Fool

The Art of Love, Both Confusing and Simple

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP.

Chapter 1: Everybody's Fool

Kara ran to the outside study doors and opened them. She ran in and slammed them closed on the growing storm as she pulled her hood down. A flash of lightning came from outside and as she turned she saw two familiar figures smirking in a corner. She gasped and then held a hand to her heart as they flicked the light on. It was just Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Jesus Christ! You nearly scared me half to death!" Kara cried before sitting down in her chair behind the desk. Lucius chuckled and Kara motioned to two seats in front of it for her two "visitors" but they refused.

"No thank you. We were aiming for whole though," Lucius smirked. Kara just smiled in return as she spun in her chair. She was only 17 so she was still a bit playful.

"Gracious. Now would you care to explain why you have unexpectedly joined me on this beautiful evening?"

"Beautiful? It's hardly even lovely! Then again, it seems a whole lot better than you," Severus snorted.

"So the professor finally speaks," Kara teased. She felt his eyes on her, but she refused to look at him and meet his gaze.

"Yes. He does," Lucius glared at him. "Now, the reason we're here…" Kara raised an eyebrow as Lucius trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You know you've changed so much over the summer-"

"Get to the point, Lucius," Severus snarled.

"Yes. I quite agree with Professor Snape," Kara said smiling at Lucius who glared at both of them.

"Fine. Kara, before your father went to Azkaban-"

"I'd rather not talk about my father at the moment considering my mother has come home with a report from St. Munggo's that she is ill. Not just ill either, but insane! An insaneness that can not be treated! An insaneness that is permanent and you think I want to talk about this? The fact that my father had the idiocy to get himself caught and then sent to Azkaban causing my mother to be insane is one thing. But the fact that you believe I would want to talk about it is madness!" By now Kara was standing up and she was fighting back tears as her chair was pushed backwards onto the floor. She strode in front of the desk and pointed her finger very close to Lucius's face. "You, sir, are mad. Mad enough to believe quite a thing. I'd expect better from a two-year old!" Lucius smirked and put Kara's hand back beside her side.

"I did not come to be corrected by a little girl, Kara. I came for answers. I will ask the questions and you will answer them. You will not interrupt me nor make any comments, such as the one you just made. Understood? Good. Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, before your father went to Azkaban he told the Dark Lord something of very importance. He said that you have the key to defeating Harry Potter. That you heard a prophecy of some sort he told you, yet he did not remember no matter how many times the Dark Lord put the Cruciatious (sp?) Curse on him as well as the Imperious Curse. What was that prophecy?"

"You think I'd tell the likes of you?" Kara spat.

"I did not believe it for a second. The reason I brought Severus along. Either you give it to me willingly or he will use Legilimency against you."

"Then let him."

"Severus?" Severus stood forward and his black eyes penetrated her dark blue ones. And just like that the past flashed through Kara's minds before she had time to rid it of anything she could think of and then her deepest darkest secret that she didn't believe…no, she didn't want to believe…was revealed…

And then moments later Kara was on her back and the room dark and empty. She heard her 5-year old sister down the hall screaming, "Where's sissy? You tell me where she is, mister, or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Her sister had learned that from her when she was really angry and screaming at her father just the day before he was caught and sent to Azkaban. She never got to apologize nor did she get to say goodbye before he was shipped off. And then her sister was silent. Kara quickly stood up and ran out into the hall to see her sister just staring silently at the open front door in which Kara could see Severus and Lucius running quickly away and then disapperating into the night.

"Go to bed, Sara," Kara told her younger sister. "Just forget tonight." Sara looked up at her with shiny gray eyes and frowned.

"But I want Mommy to tuck me in!" Sara said and then began to cry. Kara didn't have time for this. She picked Sara up, took her to her bedroom, and quickly tucked Sara in bed. Kara heard Sara silently cry herself to sleep as she seemed to be doing lately. Just like she seemed to do that very night.

* * *

"Come one you, guys! We haven't got much time! We're picking up an extra person today," Arthur told the kids as they all finished breakfast and grabbed their bags. Arthur had gotten a car from the Ministry and everyone quickly packed the oversized trunk before climbing in and getting comfortably seated.

"Who are we picking up, Dad?" Ron asked the question on everyone's mind as Molly climbed into the front seat with her husband.

"A classmate of yours, Ron. You should know her considering she's a seventh year in Gryffindor. Her name is Kara Simmons."

"I know her," Hermione said suddenly. "She hangs out in the Library a lot and we talk all the time considering I'm there almost as much as her. She's helped me out with a few things before and I'll gladly help her. She's really nice, but she hangs with Parvati or Lavender so we don't get to talk much in classes." Ron and Harry knew her to. She had never been all that pretty so they had never paid much attention to her, but they would soon find out they would. They turned down a street then and they passed some really cruddy houses that looked even more horrible than the Burrow.

"Man, she must be dirt poor compared to us," Ron said looking at the houses.

"Actually," Hermione began, but they had pulled up to a gate and Arthur hushed them. He rolled down his window and a voice came out of one of those little boxes really rich people have.

"Good morning. Welcome to Simmons Manor. Name and your reason for being here or relation please," a deep male voice.

"This is Arthur Weasley and I'm here to pick up Kara Simmons to take her to the train station for school," Arthur said and the large black gates swung open.

"Have a nice day, sir," the deep voice said as Arthur pulled through the gates. Everyone's mouths hung open. The house was enormous and very beautiful. It had about four different stories and went very far into the back as well as in width. It had a garden in the front and one of those curved driveways with a little garden/island in the middle so it splits in half. In the middle of the garden/island thing was a fountain that resembled the one at the Ministry. (I forget what it looks like, exactly.) They pulled up in front of the huge house and everyone climbed out. They walked to the door and it was opened as they rang the doorbell.

"Good day, Mr. Weasley. We've been expecting you. Lady Kara should be in the auditorium just down that hall in the second to last room to the right. Lady Hara is in charge as the Mistress of the house is ill at the moment. Lady Hara would like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and your children may go and fetch Lady Kara," the butler that stood in front of them said. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny began down the hall passing many rooms and maids and butlers. Above them were chandeliers made of real diamond, gold, and crystal. The ceiling was painted like the pictures the great Michael Angelo had painted on the ceiling of that one church in Italy. (I forget the name. Sorry.) The walls were mirrored gold and silver that shone brilliantly in the light and gave off the reflections of the people walking down the halls. They had Romanesque windows with stained glass, mostly of great witches and wizards, which was brightly colored and was wonderful in this house.

* * *

The four finally reached the second to last door on the right and opened it. It was just as amazing as the rest of the house. It was an auditorium with stadium seating that would easily seat 5,000 people. It was designed to be like the ancient Roman theaters, but it had cushioned seating and the stage was made of a dark oak wood instead of stone. Another thing was they had entered from next to the stage and could see the seating from where they stood. In some rows were several other doors that led to other floors and areas of the house.

Up near a door to the third floor in an aisle seat sat a girl with a guitar. She had long, wavy, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, as if she had gotten some sun this summer, and her body was well developed and had curves in all the right places. She wore an outfit to show off her curves. It was a tight, light green blouse with short, dark blue, jean shorts. As she sat she was just playing her guitar beautifully and began to sing with the tune.

"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you one true time, I hold you in my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…"

The four below clapped and that was when Kara noticed they were there. She looked up and smiled at them before standing up and putting her guitar down on the chair. "Hermione," she said happily before quickly running to meet them. "Hello Harry, Ron. And Ginny I presume?" Ginny nodded.

"Hey, Kara," Hermione said smiling.

"Hi," Ron and Harry said together.

"You've changed," Hermione said and Kara shrugged.

"My older sister's beautiful and always has been. She said I'd one day be pretty like her and here I stand! So, you guys ready to go?" Kara asked. Everyone nodded and headed out to the car to meet Arthur and Molly.

"Great house by the way," Harry said and Ron agreed.

"Thanks," Kara said smiling. "I thought you guys would like it."

* * *

The sorting was over, Dumbledore had given his speech, and dinner was ending in the Great Hall. Kara looked around and felt eyes on her. She noticed some boys were looking at her with those suggestive looks, but she ignored them. The reason she was looking around as everyone stood up was because she felt a very familiar burning of eyes on her. She turned her head to the staff table and her dark blueeyes met black ones staring right back at her. Kara wanted to avoid his gaze, but something kept it there until a hand on her shoulder made her turn away. She turned to stare into jade green eyes instead and she smiled.

"We're leaving. Are you ok?" Harry said and Kara stood up.

"Fine. Must have dozed off. It's late and I'm just tired is all." Kara followed Harry out of the Great Hall knowing Severus' eyes were still watching her. The next morning Kara had dragged herself out of bed and downstairs with her backpack and books. She sat down on the couch as she quickly packed her backpack as she heard Harry and Ron coming down the stairs talking about the classes they had.

"We have Potions first with Snape," Ron said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Then we have DADA with Lupin," Harry said with a smile. Remus was back.

"And after that a break before Herbology."

"And after Herbology we have Lunch and another short break before Transfiguration," Kara finished as they joined her. They waited for Hermione before heading down to breakfast. Ginny had left with a few of her sixth year friends. As breakfast owls delivered the morning post and one almost landed in Kara's porridge. She took the small package and the note and opened the note. It read in a familiar handwriting, '_Sorry._' but it wasn't signed so Kara wasn't sure who it was from. The owl took off before she opened the small package. It was a box about the size of an earring box or a ring box. Kara opened it and gasped at the beautiful dark blue with a hint of jade green earrings. She put them in and looked up at Hermione.

"I got earrings," Kara said smiling. Hermoine grinned.

"They're beautiful! Who are they from?"

"I don't know. All I got was this," Kara said handing Hermione the note. She read it and handed it back to Kara.

"That's strange." Kara shrugged. A few minutes later she was walking down to Potions with Hermione and Harry and Ron. They walked in and Hermione and Kara sat together just as Snape strode in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Today we will be having a pop quiz. It shouldn't take you longer than the period and is a potion we learned last year," Snape said. "I would like you to make Polyjuice Potion and turn it in when you're done. For homework I want a two-foot essay on what Polyjuice Potion is used for and give an example of who used it and for what reason. If you finish early you may begin. You have the ingredients in front of you. No getting help from anyone. Begin," Snape said as he swooped through the classroom. He stood at the front of the classroom and scanned the students who went to work quickly. He took a mental attendance, Weasley, Potter, Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabani, and Simmons. Severus's mind wandered back to Kara. Ever since that night just eleven days ago he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_'Had she really felt that way? Then again, she didn't seem to sure herself. We never got the information out of her we needed either. Lucius was upset and the Dark Lord will be if we don't get it soon. Did she get…yes it seems she did. She's wearing the earrings that used to belong to my mother. They look pretty on her and match her eyes…I shouldn't know that. I shouldn't even be thinking about her. She's all I've thought about! Why can't I get her out of my mind? WHY!'_ Without knowing it Severus slammed a fist down on the desk and everyone glanced up at him before going back to their work. Everyone went back to work except Kara that is, who continued to stare at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not concentrating on you quiz, Ms. Simmons," Severus called before making a few rounds throughout the classroom. Kara watched him for a mew moments longer before going back to her work. As Severus walked past Kara he couldn't help but mutter, "See me after class." Kara and Hermione finished at the same time and were the first ones to pass in their potion. They sat back down and had just started their essay as everyone brought their potions up. Kara had just finished hers when the bell rang. She slowly packed up and waited until everyone had left before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking up to Severus at his desk, who was scribbling away on God knows what.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Kara asked silently. Snape looked at her and scowled.

"Yes. It's the first day of class, Ms. Simmons, and already you don't seem to be paying attention! Maybe you should be more like Malfoy and-"

"Malfoy my ass," Kara spat. "Like you give a damn about him or his father."

"You better watch what you say, Kara, or your little secret just might get out to the whole world. The secret that not only is your father a Death Eater, which everyone most likely knows, but that you are one as well! You'd better keep your mouth shut and be afraid, Simmons. Be very afraid!" Kara marched to the door and opened it.

"I'm not afraid of you, Snape. I have no reason to be. You can tell the world I'm a Death Eater for all I care. You know very well I don't give a damn about that Dark Lord. Hell, even the Dark Lord knows that! All you do is sit in your petty little office and insult people, Snape, because you don't have a life. I'm sure I have a life enough for the both of us though." And with that Kara slammed the door behind her. She turned to face Hermione who had a look of horror on her face.

"You're a Death Eater?" she asked.

"Only because my father forced me too. I never wanted to become one and I never go to the stupid meetings anyway. I don't listen to Voldemort and I don't tell him anything either. I'm a pro at Occulemcy (sp?) so he usually doesn't learn anything. Please don't tell anyone else and please don't hate me! I'd rather die than serve that piece of garbage."

"I won't tell anyone, but only if you swear everything you just said was true," Hermione said.

"I swear it," Kara said shaking hands with Hermione. Then the two of them headed to their next class, DADA. They were a few minutes late when they got there, but Remus didn't really care. They quietly took their seats next to Ron and Harry.

"Why were you guys late?" Harry whispered to Kara, who was closest to him.

"Snape made me stay after class. He said I have been careless and blah blah blah. Hermione waited for me. No big deal."

"Oh. Did you get your essay done?"

"Yes, you?"

"Almost. Can I read yours and compare with mine considering Hermione won't let us anymore?"

"Later," Kara said grinning. The week went on almost like that, but the classes were different, Kara didn't get any more mysterious letters or gifts, and they didn't have Potions again until their last class on Friday…

"I can't believe we've gotten so much homework and it's only our first week of school," Kara said as she and Hermione walked into Potions. They had seemed to become best friends since the first day of school.

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed. Snape was sitting at his desk and the pair walked up to hand in their essays. Kara gave Snape one of those smiles that said I-hate-you-yet-I-respect-you-and-I-have-no-idea-why. Snape smirked in return and then frowned when the two turned their backs.

"Do you think we get our grades back from our potions, Mione?"

"I'm not sure. Snape had plenty of time to look them over and whatever else he does." Kara cleared her throat and mimicked what Remus had told them when they had stopped after class to say hi and find out how he was doing and such.

"It's **_Professor_** Snape, Hermione." They both laughed as they took their seats. Snape stood up and smirked at his class…again.

"I've graded your Potions. Here are your grades." With a flick of his wand papers appeared with their names in front of them. Kara sighed and showed Hermione her paper.

"He had to give me an A-, but couldn't afford to…no, think, to just give me an A! Jesus, what's with this man?"

"I'm not sure, but if you think that's bad, I got a B-," Harry said from behind them. Kara spun around in her seat and looked at Ron who was just staring at his paper.

"What did you get, Ron?" Ron just continued to stare at his paper. He turned it around and showed them. It read in big red letters, "SEE ME." Kara gave him a look of sympathy and looked up at Snape who had a large smirk as he faced them.

"Real nice, Snape," Kara mouthed before rolling her eyes. Later that evening Ron had come back and he looked overly tired.

"What did Snape say?" Kara said sitting on the couch next to him.

"He just said that he's seen Longbottom do better than this and that I failed. He also said that if I got another one as bad as this I would be kicked out of his class. He also suggested that I should study ahead of time for tests."

"That's ridiculous! It was a pop quiz! It wasn't preplanned!"

"That's what I told him and he just took away points and dismissed me."

"That is completely unfair. I'm going to have to go and talk to him."

"Don't do that just for my sake," Ron said as Kara stood up. She smiled at him and said," It's not just for your sake, but mine as well. There's something that's been bothering me and I want it to go away. I'm sure this will help." The trio, besides Kara, was confused as she left the dormitory. Kara walked down to the dungeons and was about to knock when she heard voices from inside.

"It's strange, Albus. I just can't seem to get her out of my head!"

"Maybe you should talk to her, Severus. I'm sure there's something she might be able to help with?"

"She's a student, Albus! You really have gone mad!"

"A student as she may be, she's not a child anymore, Severus. I think we've all noticed this, you especially. And Potter maybe, but mostly you I suspect."

"I don't dare think it. I don't dare it at all, Albus, and you don't seem to be much help either. I want to despise her! I wish to despise her, but instead of hate it's the opposite! Damn it! Why can't life just be simple?"

"It's your wish, Severus, not mine." Kara didn't listen any further because she heard Albus coming towards the door. She stepped aside out of Severus's view just as Albus walked out of the door. Unfortunately her cover was blown.

"Good evening, Ms. Simmons. It's a lovely night, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Professor. It's a beautiful night. I'm sorry for being so rude, but I have a question of fairness for Professor Snape if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, child. I must be off anyhow." Albus winked before disappearing down the hall. Kara took a deep breath and took a step in front of the open door and into the light. Severus sat at his desk looking at her with anger, disgust, and was that fear? Fear of her overhearing something important perhaps?

"May I help you, Ms. Simmons?" Severus asked with sarcastic politeness.

"Yes, actually, you can. Ron tells us that you gave him an unfair grade for a pop quiz in which we had no time to study for."

"My business is none of yours, Ms. Simmons. If that is all you have to say, please leave."

"Actually, it isn't. I demand you change his grade or at least let him retake the quiz! It is by means unfair and I will go to Professor Dumbledore if you do not do anything." Severus sighed.

"I am in no mood to argue with you. My business is none of yours and that includes the grades of other students. Please leave, Ms. Simmons, or I will have to report you to your Head of House for not listening to a professor."

"I am in no mood to argue with you," Kara rudely mimicked. "I'm surprised that's coming out of your mouth, Professor, considering it is you who always wants to argue. It is you who always has some reason for criticizing someone. It is you who seems to be so rude to everyone you meet without even giving them a chance. You, sir, are a fool. In fact, I'm surprised Dumbledore would give the likes of you a chance. I came here to ask one simple thing and you choose to just flat out ignore it! Is it really that hard to be kind for once, Professor Snape? I can do it. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, hell even Draco can do it! But you? No. You'll be kind to someone when Hell freezes over and Voldemort is the manager of Burger King!" Severus sighed once more and stood up.

"I will not have this coming from you, Ms. Simmons. Leave immediately. Now." Kara didn't hesitate. She walked out and slammed the door behind her. She hurried back to the common room and up to the girls' dormitory before Hermoine, Harry, or Ron could open their mouths. She was walking out the portrait with her guitar before they could say anything to her.

Kara walked to the top of the astrometry tower. She quickly tuned her guitar. She snag a quick couple of notes before gently playing a solid tune. She waited a few moments before singing in her sweet mellow voice.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled. Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending, but now I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled. Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lies. I know the truth now, I know who you are, and i don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool…"

* * *

Somewhere in the castle lay a mysterious figure in his bed. He just listened to the music coming through his bedroom music as he lie there. _'Yes,'_ he though as he turned over to sleep, _'Yes I am.'

* * *

_

So, did you like it? Please review! I love reviews and I'm sure if you have/had a story you do/would love reviews too! So is that a yes? PLEASE? Hugs to those who do! And thanx so much to everyone who at least gave my story some thought!


	2. Pieces of a Puzzle

The Art of Love, Both Confusing and Simple

Chapter 2: Pieces of a Puzzle

* * *

_**Last Time:

* * *

**_

**Somewhere in the castle lay a mysterious figure in his bed. He just listened to the music coming through his bedroom music as he lie there. _'Yes,'_ he thought as he turned over to sleep, _'Yes I am.'

* * *

_**

_**This Time:

* * *

**_

The next few months went by quickly before it was their first Hogsmede weekend on the first day of December. The Christmas decorations were already being hung up and this was the time where people could go do their Christmas shopping for family and friends. Ron and Hermione were going together and so far Kara was planning to go by herself until someone asked her.

"Kara," Harry asked and Kara turned to face him. His cheeks were a light shade of pink. Kara smiled encouragingly. "Kara, want to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Sure," Kara replied as the two of them headed outside and towards Hogsmede. A pair of dark beady eyes watched them without anyone noticing. Kara and Harry went to a bunch of different places just buying gifts and talking and laughing (and being watched) and having fun. A while later they met up with Ron and Hermione. Kara and Hermione went off after that while Harry and Ron went their own way. They were just walking and talking when Kara noticed the jewelry shop. Kara dropped all her bags in amazement.

"Hermione, look!" Hermoine stopped and came back looking at the beautiful jewelry. A dark-blue with some jade-green locket caught her eye. Her hand went up to the earrings she now wore everyday.

"That necklace is pretty, Kara," Hermione said noticing it too.

"It matches my earrings. I wish I had enough money to buy it though. My sister was supposed to send me some extra money, but I guess she didn't have much time. I'm sure I'll have more by my birthday next Wednesday."

"When's your birthday again?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Next Wednesday. We could go to the kitchens and I have a great recipe for a cake we could make. Hey, that rhymes. A cake we could make." They both laughed.

"I'll have to get you something," Hermione said.

"And then we could get some music," Kara added before picking up her bags and turning around laughing. Hermione laughed too as they both turned around to walk to another store. I love window shopping," Kara said before stopping dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was Severus, the chaperone on the trip.

"I hear your having a party? How foolish. Something like that could get you in big trouble…" Severus stopped as he looked at Kara's earrings and then to the locket in the window. This gave her and Hermione just enough time to slip away. They made a run for it and when they stopped in the Three Broomsticks they were laughing really hard.

* * *

The next Wednesday evening after quick homework, dinner, and classes Hermione, Harry, Kara, and Ron went to the kitchens to celebrate Kara's birthday. Kara had made cake herself, which was pretty good considering she had never cooked by herself before. Then they opened gifts. Ron had gotten Kara a book of tunes for her guitar. Harry had gotten her a new, good guitar completely. Hermione got Kara a necklace pair that said Best on one half and Friends on the other. Hermione took 'Best' and Kara took 'Friends'. After that they listened to Kara play her guitar for a while and then they began to leave.

Ron left first and as Harry left Kara kissed him on the cheek. She held Hermione back to tell her something. "What is it?" Hermione asked. Kara took a deep breath and smiled.

"I like Harry. A lot," Kara said and Hermoine returned the smile.

"This is so great! If you promise not to tell anyone, I like Ron," Hermoine said.

"And you promise not to tell anyone." The two girls made a promise and then headed back to the common room. When they got there her owl was waiting for her with a small package tied to its talon. It held it out and she took it. She read the letter, '**_Happy Birthday, Kara,_**' and then opened the small package. Inside was the locket she had seen at Hogsmede the same weekend before. Kara put the necklace on and then looked at the note once more. Again there was not signature, but it was the same handwriting from last time. She ran to her trunk and found the other note. She compared the handwriting to be the same, though different colored ink. The first one was green and the second one silver.

Kara looked at the handwriting again and again. She swore she had seen it before. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Kara looked up at the backpack on her bed and jumped up. She scrambled onto her bed and threw open her backpack emptying it of its contents. Papers spilled everywhere and Kara started looking at the handwriting of each one, including her own. She began with DADA and went on to Transfiguration and so on and so forth. _'Lupin... nope. McGonagall…nope. Sprout…nope,' _Kara thought as she searched quickly through their comments on all her papers so far. _'Hagrid…nope. Binns…nope. Flitwick…nope. Trelawney…nope. Vector…nope. Snape…'_ Kara froze. She looked down on a paper Severus had graded and then back to the note. She gasped. _'It can't be. Why would he…'_ Another thought struck Kara. _'You don't think that…that one night…when…he was talking to Dumbledore and-'_ Kara's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hermione.

"Is everything ok, Kara?" Kara looked up with a slight look of confusion.

"What? Oh, fine. Everything's just fine." Hermione walked over and Kara gathered up all her papers so Severus' handwriting was hidden. She took out her folders for her classes and sorted the papers into each one. She hadn't had time for much over the past few weeks. Hermione moved closer and raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at your papers?" Hermione asked.

"I got another note and the handwriting looked so familiar so I tried looking at the teachers' handwriting. I didn't find anything though," Kara lied, though she didn't know why exactly. Hermione shrugged and the two of them cleaned Kara's stuff and went to bed.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Severus joined the mad rush to lunch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone following him. He turned suddenly, but the person he had seen wasn't there. When he turned to face the front she was a head of him, glancing casually back at him a few times. He narrowed his eyes and quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deserted hallway.

"Why are you following me, Ms. Simmons?" Severus hissed. She looked at him and smirked.

"Why would I follow a mean, selfish pig such as yourself?" she hissed back. Severus scowled and Kara broke free of his grasp. She gave him a small smile before turning away and marching off. Severus raised an eyebrow and then sighed. He just didn't know what do with this girl.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk the Friday morning waiting for his first class to come in. He watched the door open and a small stream of students come in. The light caught a locket and he looked up into the face of Kara. His lips started to twitch upwards, but he caught himself and frowned instead. Kara gave him a confused smile and took her normal seat next to Hermione where they began to furiously chat. He could see Kara glance at him from the corner of her eye and he turned to see Harry and Ron chatting about Quidditch and then Blaise and Draco chatting about something else before his gaze turned back to Kara.

_'Does she know?'_ Severus thought. _'Did she put the pieces of the puzzle together? I knew she would figure it out, but this quickly? She's smarter than I thought. I will have to have a chat with Albus. Perhaps he has something on his mind. He always does, especially if he has another trick to sneak his lemon drops into my bedroom again. Funny thing how I woke up with a small pile at the foot of my bed this morning. I asked him at breakfast, but he said he didn't know a thing. Ah well.'_ Severus ignored his thoughts and stood up in class. He began to tell the class about the context of Veritaserum and how they would be making it.

"Today we will begin to make it, but as I do not yet trust all of you I wish for you to work with partners. You will not finish this today and we will continue to work on it Monday and the Friday next. Begin now," Severus said and Kara walked slowly to the cupboard to get the ingredients on the board. Draco, Harry, and Pansy went up as well to get ingredients for them and their partners. Kara was last to get them and on her way back to the seat she paused in front of the desk in which Severus reclined.

"I…Thanks," was all Kara said. She gave him a small smile before bringing the ingredients back to Hermione. Severus paled for the fewest of moments before turning back to his cold self once more.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as they laid out the ingredients and began chopping some ingredients which are currently unknown the author of this story.

"I'll tell you later," Kara replied and they continued to work talking of anything they could think of, boys, homework, professors, house elves, the quality of the food, their families, and much more. When class ended Severus mumbled something and each cauldron was enclosed in a clear bubble. Everyone began to leave quietly. "I'll be there in a moment. I need to ask Snape something," Kara whispered to Hermione who nodded and left. Kara stayed behind to ask Severus something. He cleaned up a little pretending not to notice she was there. Kara took a deep breath and stepped in his path, forcing him to notice she was still there.

"Can I help you, Simmons?" he said coolly.

"Actually, Professor, I had a question. I was wondering if you-"

"I did not give you permission to ask your question, Simmons. You are a foolish girl. An impudent fool. I wish for you to leave my classroom now and move on to the rest of your classes," Severus said and then smirked. Kara stared at him for the longest time it seemed before she silently went to her desk and gathered up her books. On her way out she turned once more to face Severus. Even from the other side of the room he could see the tears threatening to fall. The tears that she was trying her best to keep back in front of him.

"You may believe me to be the impudent fool, Professor, but look at yourself. Look at yourself and your own life before you dareinsult mine!" Kara hissed before slamming the door behind her, for the millionth time it seemed, as she ran down the hall. Hermione had been waiting just outside with Harry and Ron and they had a great look of confusion as Kara dashed out of sight.

"Kara, wait up!" Hermione called before running after her. Harry and Ron shared a glance before running after the girls as well. Harry and Ron walked into the library to see Hermione and Kara talking quietly. Hermione had the same look on her face like when she was really concentrating on something. Kara was looking at and speaking to her quickly and quietly as tears streamed down her face. When she caught sight of Harry and Ron she stopped. Kara wiped her tears away and smiled as they sat down at the table with them.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked and Kara nodded.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure because Harry and I could wipe that smirk of that greasy haired git's face," Ron said and he got a laugh out of Kara.

"Thanks, but no thanks. He may be cruel and selfish, but I'll still feel guilty for practically killing a teacher."

"He's not a teacher he's a professor," Harry put in as if that would make a difference. Kara laughed.

"He teaches us doesn't he?" Harry nodded. "And we learn stuff from him don't we?" Harry nodded again although this time reluctantly. "Then he's a teacher. 'Professor' is just his title." Harry sighed in agreement.

"Too bad. I would really like to wipe that smirk of his face," Ron said punching his fist into his hand. Harry and Kara laughed. Hermione just sat there with a raised eyebrow before laughing really hard along with Kara. This time Harry and Ron gave them the raised eyebrow of confusion, but just looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Later that night Kara sat on her bed getting ready. It may have been only 11 o'clock, but she was tired and tomorrow there was an early Quidditch game just after breakfast that Harry and Ron were playing in. She was only going to go because Harry and Ron were in the game. Usually she hated Quidditch. Hermione was downstairs, but she said she would be coming up in a few minutes.

Kara had just thrown on her froggy night shirt and pants when an owl tapped at the window. It was her father's mix of a snowy white and a barn owl. She opened it and recognized her younger sister's handwriting. Kara knew then it was bad news and her hands trembled and tears fell down her face as she read it. As she read the letter of doom! (Had to add that.) It read:

**_Sissy,_**

**_Duddy had me write this to you when he found out. Big Sissy isn't feeling good. In fact she's feeling sick. Very sick to be exact, says Duddy. Big Sissy went to some hospital called St. Munggo's and won't be back for a while. Duddy says it had something to do with Death Eaters and if he weren't held up he'd kill them all if he got the chance. He says they probably wanted something from Big Sissy that only you and he know, though he forgets. Please don't cry. We miss you so much and Mummy is doing so well. Please be happy for me and Duddy and Mummy._**

_**Your loving little sissy,**_

_**Sara**_

Kara couldn't believe it. Her older sister, Hara, was now in St. Munggo's because she had not given Lucius and Severus the information they wanted. She bit her lip in frustration and a small trickle of blood fell down her chin, but she wiped it away. She wanted to get comfort from three people she knew would give it to her, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had now become her three best friends in the entire world. Kara crumpled the letter, but didn't let it go. She began to slowly descend the stairs into the common room. She was about to call for Hermione, Harry, and Ron when something else broke her heart. Hermione knew she really liked Harry, but Harry didn't know that. When she looked at them she saw Ginny flirting with Harry and Harry just seemed to flirt back without noticing it.

More tears streamed down Kara's face as she ran from the common room, dropping the letter behind her. As she climbed out of the portrait she looked back at Hermione and mouthed, "I just need some time alone." Hermione gave her a knowing smile and then picked up her letter. Ginny was jealous of Kara when she started hanging out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron so much that they left her out. It was her one chance of getting back at her, but she felt a pang of guilt as she read over Hermione's shoulder at the note. Hermione spun around and glared at Ginny before going over to talk about it toa confused looking Ron and Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara was running through the halls not paying attention to where she was going. She let her feet take her to the place she believed she would get the most comfort. She soon came to a familiar picture in the dungeons and leaned against the wall. She slowly slid to the floor into a crying heap and pulled her legs to her chest. Kara cried softly into her hands hoping no one would come around, especially some Slytherin who could use a good fight. Kara just sat there, crying, for her last spark of hope seemed to vanish deep within her waiting for just the right moment to come out.

* * *

Well? Was chappie two as good as chappie one? Please tell me in your reviews! I am really grateful I even got reviews for the first chappie! Thanx so much again and please R&R! Kisses! See ya! 


	3. Love or Lust?

The Art of Love, Both Confusing and Simple

* * *

_Author's note: I know the first two chappies are a little slow and I seemed to make things lead you on, but in the end that didn't happen. So now I'll heat things up a little, but not too much so as to keep you guys interested. And to let you in on a little secret, Kara and Harry get together in this chappie and Snape gets jealous! Please R&R!

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Love or Lust?

* * *

_**Last Time:

* * *

**_

**Meanwhile, Kara was running through the halls not paying attention to where she was going. She let her feet take her to the place she believed she would get the most comfort. She soon came to a familiar picture in the dungeons and leaned against the wall. She slowly slid to the floor into a crying heap and pulled her legs to her chest. Kara cried softly into her hands hoping no one would come around, especially some Slytherin who could use a good fight. Kara just sat there, crying, for her last spark of hope seemed to vanish deep within her waiting for just the right moment to come out.

* * *

**

_**This Time:

* * *

**_

Severus hummed to himself a tune he had heard before, but couldn't place as he finished his shower. He climbed out, dried himself off, pulled on some boxers, and then on his green sweatpants he normally wore to bed. He looked at his bare, pale chest in the mirror and then brushed his teeth. After he finished in the bathroom he came into his own personal common room where he sat on the couch and settled down with a good romantic book he liked to read in his spare time. (He'd hunt me down if I told anyone, so if you happen to see him don't tell him it was me who told you.)

After about an hour, Severus checked the time. It was only 11:00 PM, but tomorrow was a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It would be a very interesting game. Severus marked his page and put the book on the side table. He heard running down the hall and then someone seem to fall to the ground in a heap. He then heard someone crying out in the halls right across from the portrait that led to his "dorms" so to speak. Severus smirked and went towards his portrait hoping to taunt the student that dare come crying near where he is.

Severus swung the portrait open and his face suddenly fell. His eyes softened and his smirk turned to a frown and a pain tugged at his chest as he looked at Kara, just sitting there so vulnerable and hurt.

"Kara?" he asked softly, but he saw her tense and pull her legs closer to herself. Severus walked over to her, barefoot, and stood in front of her. He overshadowed her and the light from his "dorms" were no longer shining on her, but the light of the moon through a window was enough light for him to still see her clearly. "Kara, look at me," Severus continued firmly, but kindly. Kara shook her head no and he sighed.

Severus kneeled in front of her and gently placed his hand on her chin. He tipped her face up so her watery gaze met his soft one. When Severus let her face go she averted his gaze and turned her head to the side. Severus grasped her chin and turned her face towards him once more. "Kara," Severus just whispered her name. This time when Severus let her face go Kara kept looking at him. When he whispered her name it assured her she wasn't just there and that her life was still moving even if it was moving slowly. "Kara," Severus whispered her name again. Whispering her name gave Severus reassurance that she was still with him and not thinking of leaving. At least he hoped he wouldn't. "Kara," Severus whispered one more time before Kara managed to reply.

"What?" Kara said softly.

"Please don't cry," he said and Kara remembered Sara had said the same thing in her letter. She fell into his arms in a heap, sobbing on his chest as he just held her close to his beating heart that he knew then beat for her. They just sat there for a few moments before Severus felt Kara's breathing deepen as she slowly cried herself to sleep. He would have carried her back to her common room, but that would look odd, considering he was the Head of Slytherin **_not_** Gryffindor, so he picked her up and walked over to the closed portrait.

"Una volta uno Snape, sempre uno Snape," he told the picture of his dead grandfather as he opened his mouth to ask for the password, considering he just watched what his grandson had did right in front of him and knew it was him and not some imposter. It was Italian for, 'Once a Snape, always a Snape.' The portrait swung open and Severus carefully stepped in so as not to stir Kara in her sleep. He laid her down on his couch and flicked his wand. A silver comforter appeared and landed lightly over her body.

Severus yawned before going to his own bed in his bedroom and climbing in. He couldn't sleep well and faced the wall just looking at it. Severus heard a rustling of covers from his common room and then the soft footsteps of Kara. Severus didn't get up or look at her when she walked into his bedroom. He just relaxed and pretended to be asleep. He felt the bed shake a bit as Kara climbed in next to him. He tensed a bit as her arm wrapped around his waist, but relaxed as she pulled herself close to him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Severus sighed in comfort and closed his eyes when he heard Kara fall asleep. He soon found himself waking up the next morning on his back. It was just before breakfast and he felt oddly warm. Last night's events came back to him and he opened his eyes. Kara lay next to him, part of her up on his chest. Her right leg was in between is own and her head rested on his right arm that extended onto both his pillows in the king sized bed.

Severus quietly and carefully began to climb out of bed, but as he was about to climb off a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He chuckled softly to himself as Kara pulled herself closer to him and held him tight so the warmth wouldn't escape. Kara's head now rested in his lap. Severus eventually got out of bed and after showering and changing he came back to see Kara still asleep. Not meaning to Severus kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, my angel." He realized his words and quickly left to let her sleep in. It was Saturday after all. As he left he failed to notice the small smile that appeared on Kara's soft, full lips as in her sleep she had heard his words.

* * *

Kara awoke with a start about half an hour after Severus left. She felt warmer than usual and a faint scent that wasn't her own drifted into her nose along with the scent of man's calone (sp?) from somewhere out of the room she was in. Kara stretched; her eyes still closed, and realized the bed she was in wasn't her own. Her eyes flew open and she gave a sigh of relief when she realized her clothes were still on. Kara sat up in the big bed and looked around. The bed she was in was of silver and green sheets with two, large, entwined S's on them and the walls were painted green with little silver S's on them. Through the door was a wall with pictures of people related to someone who looked very familiar. In the corner of the bedroom she was in now was an oak wardrobe with only one picture on top of it. It was a picture of Severus and Lucius and looked like it wasn't taken too long ago. 

Kara knew then she was in Severus's bedroom and last night's events came rushing to her. She got a warm feeling that invaded her body and her spirits seemed to rise as she got out of bed. She flicked her wand and a pair of short shorts, a tank top, some knickers, and a bra appeared on the bed. It came from her own trunk and she walked into the bathroom with her clothes. It smelled strongly of men's calone, but it smelled good. Kara took a shower and then got dressed. She dried her hair with a spell and walked into Severus's own personal kitchen and grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets. The cup was green with two entwined silver S's on it.

Kara filled it with some coffee Severus had made just an hour before and walked out of the dorms while sipping it slowly. It was still hot due to a spell Severus put on it. Kara got to the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast. Harry and Ron were eating hurriedly because they had to leave soon to get ready for the big Quidditch game against Slytherin today. Kara smiled and sat down at the table. She was even happier now considering she hadn't had coffee in a while, especially straight black coffee.

Kara sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry, who was next to Ron who was across from Hermione so it was a square-like-thing. Kara had the S's towards her so only she could see them. Harry and Ron didn't even notice she sat down, but Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you last night? You never came back," Hermione whispered to Kara so no one could hear.

"I'll have to tell you later. At the library where no one will hear. I guess you could call it Top Secret information, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, but you better tell me the truth." Kara smiled and looked up at Severus, who was watching her slowly as he ate his breakfast and drank coffee from a cup identical to her own, only it was silver with green S's.

"I will. Trust me, I will," Kara said before turning to face Hermione. Hermione looked up at Severus and raised an eyebrow guessing it had something to do with him. Harry and Ron, along with a bunch of other people, stood up to go get ready for the big Quidditch game. "Hermione, we can go to the library really quickly before the game so I can get this one book," Kara said as she stood up and quickly hurried to catch up with Ron and Harry at the doors to the Great Hall. They smiled as Hermione and Kara drew closer. Hermione glanced at Kara with a knowing look as she finished her sentence.

"Good luck, Harry," Kara said kissing his cheek. Harry blushed as Ron looked at him and then Kara looked at Ron. "Do well," was all she said before both her and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and towards the library.

Severus sat at the Staff Table when Kara came in for breakfast. He sipped his coffee from his mug and then realized Kara had taken his matching one from his kitchen and was drinking coffee as well. Severus liked his straight black, but he had no idea how Kara liked it. When Kara kissed Harry's cheek as she wished him good luck rage and jealousy boiled within him and he glared at Harry as if that would make a difference. Sad to say, it didn't. Severus sighed and then glared at Albus when he chuckled after realizing what seemed to be happening.

"Shut up, Albus," Severus said as Albus opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you have taken a liking to the girl, Severus," Albus said anyways. "But it seems she has taken a liking to someone else. You may be jealous all you want, but please don't take it out on the students."

"What makes you think I would?"

"I've known you, Severus, since you were eleven and now you work for me. Do you really think I don't know you that well?"

"Yes. In fact, no one knows me that well. And they never will," Severus growled before standing up and marching angrily from the Great Hall.

"Perhaps a young student could change that," Albus mulled with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye as he watched Severus leave. "Just give her a chance."

"All right, Kara, tell me," Hermione said as they sat down in the library. Kara sighed and then began from just after she had left the common room. When she finished Hermione was open mouthed, but was smiling. Hermione stared at her and then suddenly they both laughed.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"You actually believe I would tell anyone something like that?"

"No. I just made sure because if it hadn't of happened to me I probably would have told everyone!" Both girls laughed before standing up and hurrying to the Quidditch game. When they got there they took their seats with the rest of the Gryffindors and cheered as the game began. "Have you ever sung a duet, Hermione?" Kara asked suddenly.

"Nope. I never sing much really."

"Why? You have a beautiful voice!"

"Not as beautiful a voice as yours."

"True, true, but if we sang a duet it would sound really good. Before she went to St. Munggo's, Hara gave me some music we could work with. We'd sound really cool!" Kara sounded excited by this so Hermione smiled and shrugged. Kara took that as a yes. "Yay! We can get the music after the game." Kara looked back to the game and a few minutes later Harry had the snitch, Ron had blocked all the goals, and Draco looked really pissed. (Speaking of Draco, we're doing a history project in school and I'm doing Draco. Only this Draco was an ancient dictator of Greece, not some Harry Potter character.) Both Kara and Hermione fell into fits of giggles as they walked to meet Harry and Ron. They waited for Harry and Ron to finish changing and showering in the locker rooms before Ron came out. Hermione and Ron started talking and Kara waited for Harry to come out.

As Harry opened the door Kara ran over and jumped into his arms. He spun around so as not to fall. Kara was laughing when he put her down and he was grinning. "You did great," Kara said and then someone shoved by them. Ginny looked as pissed as Draco and glared at Kara as she passed them. Harry didn't even notice. Kara rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry. "The game didn't even last that long and you should have seen Draco afterwards. He was so pissed." Harry chuckled and there was something in Kara's eye before they turned back to delight. Harry didn't notice it, but if you had it might have looked something like a feeling of guilt.

Kara sighed and then did something she couldn't believe she did. She stood up on tip-toes and pecked Harry on the lips. Harry had a surprised look on his face and Kara was blushing. Then before Kara knew it Harry had crushed his lips on hers. Kara kissed back and it would have been longer if they hadn't have heard oddly loud coughing. Kara pulled away and both her and Harry blushed as they looked at the coughing Hermione and Ron who stopped and smiled.

Hermione scanned the crowd coming to congratulate the team and her eyes stopped on a certain professor who was watching Kara very closely. Hermione coughed a bit and Kara looked up to see who Hermione was looking at. Kara just smiled at Severus who looked at them and glared. Kara turned back to Harry, Severus's eyes still on her, and hooked arms with him. Then the two of them, followed byRon and Hermione, walked back to the castle, the coffee cup still in Kara's hand the whole time though it was now empty.

Monday came quickly and Kara walked in, hand in hand, with Harry for Potions. Harry sat down with Ron who was already there and Kara put her bag down next to Hermione. "I'll be right back," Kara said and showed Hermione the coffee cup. Severus was sitting at his desk making a mental role-call when Kara blocked his vision.

"What is it, Ms. Simmons? I ask that you hurry or I'll just have to take house points off and give you extra homework."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or maybe you just forgot your morning coffee," Kara said with a teasing smile as she placed the coffee cup down on his desk. Then Kara spun on her heel and walked back to Hermione trying her best not to laugh out loud. Hermione was grinning and was trying not to laugh either. Kara, as she sat down, coughed to stop herself from laughing. Hermione started coughing too and the both of them went into fits of very fake coughs.

"Silence," Severus hissed as he stood up and the two of them shut right up. Severus got them all settled with different potions to work on with their partners. Kara pulled out her ingredient thing and so did Hermione.

"I got a letter from Hara this morning," Kara said. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"You didn't tell me that! So, how is she?"

"She's doing really well and she sent me this perfume. I have it in my trunk. She said she didn't like it much."

"Then why did she send it to you?"

"I usually end up getting what she doesn't like because I like it."

"Do you like the perfume?"

"Love it! It's Midsummer's Night or something like that."

"Isn't that the name of a movie?"

"No, that's _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. I saw it once. It was good. This is from Yankee Candle."

"I know that place! My parents go there all the time."

"My mom used to go there too before…" Kara trailed off and looked down. "I never liked my mother much." Kara said. She had never talked about her parents with Hermione before. "She used to treat Hara like she was Queen and then she cared about Sara, but she didn't give a damn about me because I was the middle child. My father…he always knew what to say when someone was sad, never wanted to keep them sad for too long. When my first boyfriend dumped me for instance, he said it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. I told him it was from a famous writer and everyone knew that, but he just said it didn't stop him from doing anything." Hermione laughed.

"So what happened?" she asked suddenly wanting to know more. Kara looked at her with confusion. "I mean, why did your dad become a Death Eater?"

"Oh. That. He said he couldn't always just be hanging around the ministry and working all the time. He said he needed to belong. He never liked Fudge and he's glad Fudge isn't Minister anymore, but he still needed more. So he joined the Death Eaters. My mom seemed happy for him, Sara had no idea what a Death Eater was or is, but Hara and I were worried. We told him he'd get caught, go to jail, and we'd never see him again. He just looked at us and shoved us out of the way before heading into his study. Being a Death Eater changed him. It changed us all. He went from kind loving father to one who ignored his children. Sara fell and scraped his knee in front of him once and all he did was laugh at her before leaving. I walked into his study one night and he was crying. He told me something and then screamed at me for interrupting him while he worked. It was as if he had forgotten what happened just a few minutes before. Eventually, he got caught. When he went to Azkaban my mother went crazy and had to go to St. Munggo's. There wasn't anything anyone could do for her and they wanted to keep her there, but Hara and I wouldn't let them. That's the story."

Hermione frowned and then the two of them got onto the subject of boys as they finished their potion. For once Severus didn't give them any homework. Kara and Hermione were laughing as they walked to the door. They put their bottled potion on Severus's desk and as they walked away he stopped them. "You seem happy, Ms. Simmons, considering your sister's in St. Munggo's." Kara turned around to look at him and Severus smirked. She had a serious look on her face as if she were about to tell him to mind his own business, but she didn't. A smile formed on her face when she looked at him.

"Including my little sister, Professor, two very special people to me told me something. They told me not to cry." Severus's smirk turned into a frown as he thought. With that Kara and Hermione walked out of the classroom with large grins on their faces and they could be heard laughing as the door closed behind them.

* * *

That Friday after all classes and at dinner Albus stood up. "Attention, please. Attention." Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. "For the Christmas Ball this year we have decided to do something special. For all fourth years and up there will be a Masquerade!" Almost all of the fourth years and up cheered, but the third years and below grumbled. Kara and Hermione cheered loudest for they had been reading _The Phantom of the Opera_ and loved the idea of Masquerades. "Tomorrow we will allow fourth years and up to go to Hogsmede to buy masks and dresses or suits for the Masquerade! You may finish your dinner and then go in peace." Kara looked at Harry sitting next to her and kissed him. Everyone cheered and the Masquerade was the subject on everyone's mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Was it better than chappie one or two? I would really like to know. I'll add more Harry/Kara romance in the next chapter if it makes you feel better. I do hope you like it so far. Please R&R! And soon! 


End file.
